


Not A Machine

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M., Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Brainwashing, Character Study, Crossover, Cyborgs, False Memories, Fanvids, Gen, Identity Issues, Prisoner of War, Robotics, Video Format: Streaming, comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no difference between a human who thinks she's a machine and a machine who thinks it's human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Machine




End file.
